


Perfect

by spacemonkey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode: s04e14 Sex and Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey/pseuds/spacemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stood silently by the Impala's open door, watching and waiting, and he stayed silent when Dean turned to him and said, “Get in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an AU of sorts, in 2009, for episode 4x14 where the siren takes the form of Castiel, instead of that other guy. Because it made a lot more sense, in my mind. TW for DubCon

She was cute, that was for sure. Something Dean wouldn’t have minded wrapping himself around once or twice, that Dr. Cara.   
  
Dean took a swig of his beer, and checked the time. “Yeah, she’s real cute,” he muttered to himself, and set his beer down. Cute, and Sam had been gone for a good three hours. Cara, Ruby, what’s the difference, he thought, and stood to shuck on his jacket. He didn’t see much point in hanging around waiting for his brother to maybe come home, probably not, and they were on a case. At least one of them remembered that.  
  
He grabbed his gun and tucked it into his pants, locked the door behind him, and muttered about the cold when the slight breeze hit him. Temp like this, it should have been snowing.  
  
“You’ve been drinking.”  
  
Dean whirled around, hand going for his gun, and it stayed there when he saw who it was. Bullet couldn’t do any damage, but damnit if it wouldn’t feel good. “Yeah? And you’re, what, my AA sponsor? Life coach?” He paused. “Or just a pain in my ass?”  
  
Castiel stepped away from the Impala and closer to Dean, his face blank. “I don’t think it would be safe for you to drive while inebriated, Dean.”  
  
“Inebriated?” Dean laughed, loud and quick. “Two beers to an angel is inebriated. Makes sense, actually. But you know what? I’m probably gonna go get a lot more inebriated once you get out of my way.” He jerked his thumb behind him. “Scoot. Now.”  
  
Castiel sighed. “I’m here to offer my assistance, Dean.”  
  
“What, you been casing us?” Dean snorted and pushed past Castiel. He unlocked the car and went to climb in, then turned to Castiel and asked, “How’s Anna?”  
  
“I wouldn’t know,” Castiel said evenly. “She’s evaded us.”  
  
“Or you’re not looking hard enough. Man, to think I. . .” Dean shook his head. “Nevermind.”  
  
“Trusted me? Sought out my company? Recalled that I was the one to free you?”   
  
Dean flushed. Castiel was staring straight at him still, in the special way that only Castiel could. Not straight at, through, leaving Dean with the feeling that Castiel was looking into his soul, his mind, and dissecting him thoroughly. He hated it. He hated that someone could read him that well, someone who wasn’t even related to him. “Yeah. Something like that,” he muttered. They stood there for a moment, eyeing each other off, until Dean turned and climbed into the car. “I don’t need your assistance, Cas, I’m doing fine.”  
  
“Hyacinths.”  
  
Dean paused, his hand on the door, ready to close it. “What did you say?”  
  
“At each incident, the siren left behind a scattering of hyacinths. Flowers.”  
  
“I know what they are,” Dean snapped, letting his hand drop from the door.  
  
Castiel nodded slightly. “I didn’t doubt you would. I also thought that fact might be of some interest to you.”  
  
Dean pulled his cell from his pocket, rolling his eyes at Castiel. He didn’t bother replying though, just scrolled through his recently called and hit Sam’s name. It was some interest to him alright. Frickin’ hyacinths. Of course Dr. Cara would have them too. Because why wouldn’t Sam sleep with someone who wasn’t human?   
  
The phone rang until Sam’s voice started blabbing on about how he wasn’t available, and Dean cursed and hung up. He hit redial, and it went straight to the same message, no ringing this time. “He turned his phone off,” Dean said, hanging up. “Son of a bitch!” he raged, flinging his phone in the back seat.   
  
Castiel stood silently by the open door, watching and waiting, and he stayed silent when Dean turned to him and said, “Get in.”  
  
*****************************  
  
“Shouldn’t you be looking for your brother?” Castiel asked.  
  
Dean shook his head, not tearing his eyes from the strip club. “If she is the siren, and I’m thinking that she probably is, then Sam can’t be trusted.” He let out a long breath, and added, “With a lot of things these days.”  
  
“You don’t trust him.”  
He looked wrong sitting in a car, Dean thought when he glanced at Castiel. Uncomfortable, caged. Curious. But then, he always looked curious. “It doesn’t matter. All the strippers came from this place. All the strippers were the siren. Therefore, it makes sense that Cara would come here and,” His eyes caught a lone figure, walking towards the club, and Dean had to grin. “Bingo.”  
  
“You know how to destroy it?”  
  
“Bobby’s looking into it.” Dean watched Dr. Cara walk into the club, then turned back to Castiel. “Look, we’ll stay here, wait to see who she comes out with, and then we’ll deal with that poor schmuck and make sure they don’t get down and dirty with each other.”  
  
“A solid plan.” Castiel sounded almost like he was impressed, and Dean felt something flare up inside of him. It wasn’t anger, it was something else, and it wasn’t exactly something he was willing to admit to a guy, an angel, who he was meant to be pissed at. Still was pissed at. But someone being impressed with him, listening to him? Kind of made Dean feel worthwhile and pleased.  
  
“It’ll get the job done.”  
  
“With one fault.”  
  
It was anger flaring up that time. Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel, daring him to provoke. He really wasn’t in the mood. “Oh yeah? And what would that be?”  
  
“Human’s have been known to have intercourse in places other than their homes,” Castiel said smoothly, and it felt so wrong hearing an angel say  _intercourse_. Dean had a flashback to Sex Ed being taught in one of his schools by a sixty two year old woman who had proudly explained how she’d lost her virginity in her parent’s bed. He winced at the thought. “What makes you so sure that the siren won’t lead her victim to, say, the bathroom?”  
  
“You spend a lot of time watching people do it in public bathrooms?” Dean asked. Castiel just looked at him, and Dean quickly got back to business at hand. “It’s not in her M.O. All the victims, she’s taken them back to their house or hotel or-”  
  
“Or in Sam’s case, an office.”  
  
“You know that for sure?”  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel had brought up a good point, as annoying as it was, but he just, he didn’t want to go rushing into the place and risk ending up in a trance with a vendetta against a loved one. No matter how good the sex might be. Besides, if Sam was under the spell, then rushing in wouldn’t help his brother at all. “We’ll wait to see who she comes out with,” he said firmly.  
  
He flicked the radio on, and a song that he recognized but couldn’t place was playing. It reminded him of being a kid though, and maybe it had been a song that his dad had loved. Dean left it playing, and looked back out the window. There weren’t many people around, a stray person here or there wandering back and forth, heading into the club or walking curiously around it. Dean wondered if he should try his brother again. Cara was there, so Sam would be alone. Or with Ruby. Or out for Dean’s blood because the siren told him to.  
  
Dean didn’t reach for his phone. He tapped his hand against his thigh, along with the beat, and wished he had a beer or three to pass the time. Maybe then he could force one on Cas, get him to lighten up a bit. “Do you drink?” he asked.  
  
Castiel considered this. “If you handed me a bottle, perhaps I would.”  
  
“Fair enough.”  
  
“Would you like me to go drinking with you, Dean?”   
  
It was asked in a way that Dean had never heard Castiel talk before; low, insistent, almost suggestive, and Dean thought he must have heard wrong. A hand touched his cheek though, and he realized that maybe he’d heard correctly. “What are you doing?”  
  
Castiel trailed his hand down Dean’s cheek, so slowly that it felt nice and comforting, until it was gripping his chin. Gently, but firmly, Castiel turned Dean’s face towards him. He didn’t let go, not even when Dean tried to pull away.   
  
“You’re a work of art, Dean,” he said softly. “Special. Beautiful.”  
  
“I’m-”  
  
“To me, you are perfect.” Castiel was staring in that special way again, and Dean stared back. He couldn’t move, couldn’t focus on anything but Castiel’s hand on his skin, his eyes, and he stayed put when Castiel leaned forward and kissed him softly.   
  
Dean blinked at the feeling, and when Castiel pulled away, he felt his lips tingle and he still couldn’t look away. Castiel smiled, teeth gleaming in the dark, and Dean managed to say, “You’re not Cas.”  
  
“I’m whatever you want me to be.”  
  
The hand dropped from his chin then, and Dean felt  _lost_. But the voice kept talking, soothing in his ear and Dean focussed on the blue eyes and inviting face. “Your brother is in the way, Dean. He’s in the way of the world being saved. And he’s in the way of us being together. Forever.” Castiel smiled again, and it was dizzying. Dean’s mouth was dry, his heart thumping in his chest, and he stared at Castiel’s lips, wanting so bad, just wanting. “Don’t you want us to be together, Dean?”  
  
He was saying his name, just kept saying his name, and it was perfect each and every time. Castiel was perfect. “You’re everything I want.”  
  
“I know.” Castiel smiled, reaching out to stroke Dean’s hair, and Dean leaned into the touch eagerly. “I love you.”  
  
Dean grinned. It was all he could do, because Castiel  _loved_  him. And was still touching his hair and looking at him. “I’m going to drive us back to the hotel, Dean,” Castiel said. “You shouldn’t drive when you’ve been drinking.”  
  
“I know. You always say that.” Dean opened the door then, watched Castiel slide over the middle to the driver’s seat, then walked around the car and climbed into the passenger’s seat. They shut the doors together, and Castiel adjusted the seat and the mirror before looking over at Dean. He smiled again, slowly and Dean felt his heart hammer. “I wanna fuck you,” he said, close to begging, and Castiel nodded.  
  
“Once we get to the hotel, you can do whatever you like to me. And if anyone interrupts. . .” he leaned over and Dean met him halfway, kissing him hungrily, his tongue slipping easily into Castiel’s mouth, and Castiel pulled away with a laugh. “If anyone interrupts,” he repeated, cocking an eyebrow at Dean. “If  _Sam_  interrupts?”  
  
“We kill him.” Dean leaned forward again, but Castiel had turned away, turned towards the road. Dean was tempted to pull him into the back seat, rip his clothes off then and there, but Castiel wanted it to be at the hotel, and yeah, that was a perfect idea.   
  
Castiel turned the key in the ignition, saying, “You’re so smart. So perfect.”   
  
Dean let the words wash over him. He was smart. He was worthwhile. He was perfect, to Castiel. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
